Perplexe
by No life found
Summary: Aux suites des disputes dégueulasses entre Sirius et Severus, celui ci décide (drogué par une farce de sa némésis), de pourrir la vie de Dumbledore avec une potion jusqu'à ce qu'il vire le cabot... C'était sans compter sur la connerie de Sirius et sa propre maladresse. Ni ses élèves contaminés... HP/DM en majorité, SB/SS, et mentions de HG/RW. Parce que trop de gay, tue le gay...


**Auteur**: Lady NolifeFound, fantôme voyeur de Poudlard.

**Rating**: M, à venir, car ma plume spectrale est l'obligée d'un autre divertissement.

**Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling ? Impudente néé moldue ! Oublier de tels épisodes de la vie de ce jeune bougreux à la cicatrice !

* * *

**Now, LISEZ LES GODDAMN FUCKING NOTES ! ET LE GODDAMN FUCKING WARNING ! LISEZ LE ! TU VAS LE LIRE OUI ? BORDEL ! ARRÊTE DE LIRE CA ET LIS LE WARNING ! ALLEEEEEEEZ ! LIS !**

* * *

**Notes**: Nan sans déconner, je vous livre un petit texte qui traîne dans mes archives depuis un bout de temps et que je n'ai pas voulu publier pour cause de connerie trop profonde. Mais je le fais maintenant par curiosité. Si l'envie me prend, je continuerais.

**En fait j'ai décidé de virer tout mon bordel sur le site, damnit ! Juste parce que j'en ai marre que ça traîne dans les coins sombres de mon pc...**

Il y aura quatre chapitres seulement, le premier est très court mais le reste risque de s'étendre en longueur. Ceci est un genre de prologue.

**Pairing**: HP/DM majeur, malgré les apparences; puis Sirius B./Severus R. secondaire et HG/RW (non détaillé)

**Warning**: CrackFic! _Cette fiction est de la déconnade **pure** ! je n'ai soigné ni mon langage, ni mes fautes, ni le plot ni rien ! Je ne veux pas de réclamations sur le style. __La publication sera fastidieuse, je préviens déjà, car j'ai trop d'idées et aucune idée (paradoxe) de ce que je dois laisser où retirer._

Bouyachaka !

Mood music: "La la la la... errr... Lemon" des Barenaked Ladies.

* * *

« **M**uhuhahahahaha » était la seule chose que Severus Rogue pouvait penser en ce moment, ajoutant de la sueur de succube dans son chaudron. Sa potion serait parfaite, son plan de méga vengeance aussi et l'humiliation du directeur de Poudlard également.

Il en avait marre des élèves ! Marre des cours ! Marre de ses obligations ! Et surtout… marre d'Albus Dumbledore, ce vieux trou du cul ridé, ce connard, ce merdu furieusement sénile.

« Pourquoi ? » demandera la moindre personne saine d'esprit qui aurait lu dans les pensées assassines du professeur de potion. La réponse était simple: Ce vieux… ce vieux…ce… truc ! Avait engagé _Sirius Black _comme assistant de _Remus Lupin_, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

LUI ! Son ennemi de toujours ! Au poste qu'il convoitait depuis des lustres ! Comment Albus avait il pu lui faire ça à lui ?! « Pour la Rédemption », mon cul ! Pensa très vulgairement le méchant homme.

Alors, par ce beau jour d'été, Severus Rogue concoctait une potion _spéciale _avec des attributs _spéciaux_. Trèèèèès spéciaux.

C'était une potion de son invention, qui faisait perdre toute inhibition à celui qui en ingurgitait. Mieux encore, _il n__'__avait pas encore créé d__'__antidote_. Ce qui ferait bien chier quand Dumbledore se retrouvera _dingue _et seul lui-même pourrait le sauver. Résultat ? Rogue pourrait alors lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait en échange, dont le départ immédiat de sa Némésis.

Dieu qu'il était maléfique ! Nyahahaha.

Il touilla deux fois vers la gauche, puis une fois vers la droite, pressa un veracrasse au dessus du liquide et recueillit la mixture orange avec une louche en titane. Renversant le contenu dans une fiole qu'il posa sur la table, il se recula avec un sourire satisfait et sortit de son laboratoire pour se changer.

C'est dans ce laps de temps qu'une terrible tragédie eut lieu.

Une truffe noire passa par la porte que le malheureux professeur avait laissé entrouverte, renifla l'air avec méfiance puis entra quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Le propriétaire de la truffe était un chien, qui était un animagus, qui était Sirius Black, qui était très content de lui. Il se retransforma en humain avec ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés ainsi que son corps séduisant… sans oublier son cerveau tordu.

« - Hahaha Snivelus ! Tu croyais que le fait que tu aies mis des rondelles de scrout à pétard dans mon sandwich au thon allait rester impuni !? » Dit il d'un ton de confidence totalement inutile et _malsain_, puisqu'il était seul. Mais comme personne n'était là pour le juger, il continua son speech :

« Oooooh mais que vooooiiiis jeeee ?! Une potion ! Héhéhé, qui comptes-tu encore piéger, sale bâtard gras ?! Ha, Sirius Black à la rescousse ! ».

Il s'approcha de la petite fiole qui reposait sur le plan de travail, fière et provocante (selon Sirius) et la renifla.

« - Ça sent comme quand les toilettes de chez les Lestrange se sont bouchés… ouah le carnage ! ».

Il sortit prudemment une des flasques qu'il promenait souvent avec lui pour parer à toute éventualité lors d'une occasion d'emmerdage de Servilus enragé. Mmmmh, ah la potion d'inversion psychologique ! Pas mal celle-là !

Il enleva la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dans la fiole de Rogue et la remplaça par sa potion. Puis, riant comme un geek névrosé, il reprit sa forme de chien et sortit.

Juste à temps pour éviter le retour d'un potionniste tout classe, habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon style classique et portant sa cape noire aux reflets bleus qui faisait un bruit de fouet super cool quand il la faisait claquer. Il ramassa sa potion sans remarquer que deux mixtures inmélangées y reposaient... puis se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers les cuisines.

* * *

Stupéfixiant un bon nombre de première années sur son passage par son traumatisant mais inévitable rictus de bonheur, le terrible maître des potions arriva devant la porte des cuisines. Il se contenta de lancer un regard condescendant à la poire jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble de fureur tel un Harry Potter après deux vannes sur ses capacités intellectuelles, puis entra. Là, il rencontra Dobby, qui n'avait que ça à foutre, apparemment.

D'ailleurs, il lui fit la remarque.

En fait, Rogue le lourda tellement (à propos d'une sombre histoire de nettoyage mal effectué) que le pauvre elfe partit astiquer les toilettes de chez Trelawney, chose pour laquelle ses congénères voulaient bien être payés en échange parce que trop c'est trop quoi.

Severus Rogue était un homme pourvu de grands talents.

Une fois que la créature eut transplané il s'avança vers les assiettes de soupe fumantes posées sur la table, prêtes à apparaître devant les élèves et les professeurs affamés. Tout était une question de timing, maintenant. Il repéra celle destinée à Dumbledore et sortit sa fiole avec un sourire sadique. A peine les premières gouttes eurent elles atterri dans le délicieux mélange qu'un cri de triomphe malsain le fit sursauter. Le reste de la fiole gicla dans d'autres soupes qu'il n'eut pas le temps de repérer vu qu'il se tourna promptement face à un Sirius aux yeux plissés et au doigt accusateur.

« - Clébard…

- Graisseux…

- Sac à puces...

- Vaseline...

- Que me vaux le déplaisir ? »

Severus plaça discrètement sa fiole vide dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, puis écarta les mains de derrière son dos dans un geste quasiment naturel, exécuté avec brio. Sirius plissa tellement les yeux qu'il eut l'air asiatique pendant une fraction de seconde.

« - T'as encore foutu de la merde dans ma bouffe, hein ?

- Aussi attrayante que soit l'idée d'en finir avec ta pestilence digne de la matière fécale d'un veracrasse, jamais je ne m'abaisserai à te tuer par empoisonnement, car où est le _plaisir _si ce n'est par l'action exécutée par les mains…

- Cochonne… » murmura Sirius en boudant.

« - Que grognes-tu, cabot ?

- J'ai dit : « ça se cautionne »… Qu'est-ce que tu fous alors ?

- J'ai fait enlever les lentilles de ma soupe, allergie oblige….

- J'tai vu verser un truc.

- Potion de protection, pour le directeur... crétin. »

L'animagus prit note de l'info sur l'allergie pour une future occasion, mais se mit à suer en pensant à la saloperie qu'il avait foutu dans la potion du directeur. On allait le tuer. Il fallait qu'il le dise.

« - Hey, elle est précieuse ta potion ? »

Rogue grimaça:

« - Elle n'a pas de prix… ».

Super.

Et Sirius se rajouta à la liste de ceux qui avaient fait une monumentale bourde aujourd'hui. Ils allèrent dans la grande salle côte à côte, en oubliant même de se donner des coups de pieds dans le cul à cause de leur grand désarroi. Bordel. Sirius ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était fait couillonner quand il nota d'une manière absente que la soupe était aux lentilles. Et que si on enlevait la lentille de la soupe de lentille, il restait plus grand-chose.

La vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

* * *

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde était assis et prêt à manger. Une fois que Severus et Sirius s'assirent avec les autres à la table des professeurs, leurs soupes apparurent et tout le monde saisit joyeusement sa cuillère. Tout le monde ? Naaaan. Un village peuplé d'irréductibles gaulois... nan, gaulés... euh... Nan en fait... **Rogue ! **regardait avec une anxiété à peine dissimulée les élèves des différentes tables et surveillait en même temps l'odieux directeur de Poudlard. L'espèce de terroriste, là, avec sa barbe dégueulasse.

Rien.

Sa potion avait raté. Il n'y croyait pas.

Sans doute que les différents ingrédients avaient été trop éparpillés dans les assiettes et que le résultat était trop faible pour être pris au sérieux. Il ne saurait dire s'il était soulagé d'avoir évité le pire (des élèves encore plus tordus) ou immensément déçu d'un échec cuisant, il faut l'avouer, pour sa carrière de maître des potions. Il saisit sa cuillère avec humeur et entreprit de manger.

Voyant cela, Sirius, qui surveillait discrètement l'homme-horreur capillaire, décida que si Servilus mangeait et avait l'air vénère, tout allait bien dans sa boustifaille. Et il se mit à avaler.

"- Bon appétit, marée noire !

- Retourne jouer avec ta queue, cabot !

- J'y crois pas...

- Ferme la et avale !

- Ah la cochonne...

- Quoi ?"

Personne ne capta que les pupilles de Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, et accessoirement celles de Hagrid, Remus et finalement celles de Sirius s'étaient dilatées à mort, leur donnant l'air de chats errant dans des coins sombres un soir de pleine lune.

Nan, personne ne capta.

Et après la bouffe, ils allèrent tous gentiment se pieuter.

* * *

Si vous, Moldus, avez repéré des fautes, vous êtes priés de me dire lesquelles. Sinon quoi, je vous lance ce sortilège de drag queen que la grand mère Longdubat m'a apprit...


End file.
